Sherlock BBC: Las veces que lo olvidé
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "La primera vez que reconoció lo que le estaba pasando, no hizo más que tirarse sobre el sofá, cerrar los ojos y borrar todo rastro de esa sensación de su cabeza; prometiéndose no volver a pasar por lo mismo."
1. Chapter 1

**LAS VECES QUE LO OLVIDÉ**

 **Por DarkCryonic**

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que reconoció lo que le estaba pasando, no hizo más que tirarse sobre el sofá, cerrar los ojos y borrar todo rastro de esa sensación de su cabeza; prometiéndose no volver a pasar por lo mismo.

La segunda vez, la primera para él -ya que no recordaba- fue cuando John le pasaba el té. El roce leve de sus dedos con los de él, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de forma leve, pero notoria. John se sentó frente a él cogiendo el periódico de la mañana para su observación exhaustiva. Sherlock se concentró en su té con toda su energía. Y lo decidió. Tenía que borrarlo. Así que dejando el té a un lado, se fue a su cuarto sin mediar palabra con el médico. No pasó allí más de media hora. Y volvió a olvidarlo.

La tercera vez- la primera vez para él- John sonreía apoyado en una de las patrullas de N. S. Yard. Lestrade gruñía por lo bajo y él no pudo evitar quedarse allí sintiéndose bien. Demasiado bien. John, al rato, tiraba de la manga de su abrigo para hacerlo encaminarse a casa. Y vino esta sensación cálida, curiosamente conocida, lo que hizo que mirara su brazo y la mano de John con interés. Sacudiendo su cabello decidió que no era nada importante.

Cuando cenaron en Ángelo´s esa noche, supo que no era algo superficial. Que tenía que hacer algo pronto. De vuelta en el departamento pasó una hora en su palacio mental borrando cada atisbo de aquel calor agradable que había inundado su cuerpo mientras miraba comer a Watson en el restaurante.

La cuarta vez, la primera para él, John descansaba su cabeza en su hombro después de un caso que los tuvo despiertos dos días completos. El medico apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo, así que en un momento cualquiera, terminó apoyado contra él, agotado, en medio del viaje en taxi. Tuvo la intención de quitarlo, pero cuando su mano le tocó, no pudo hacerlo. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca era extraña, pero relajante. No sabía muy bien cómo definirla... le recordaba un poco la tranquilidad que le emitía su madre cuando él era pequeño y le abrazaba después de alguna travesura pidiéndole que se comportara, pero siempre sonriendo. Cuando llegaron al departamento, arrastró a John hasta su cuarto y después decidió que era mejor olvidarse de todo aquello. Así que dos horas más tarde ya no recordaba nada.

La quinta vez, John había llegado corriendo a la escena del crimen. Le había visto pasar raudo bajo la cinta amarilla, sortear a Donovan y pararse a su lado mirándole con toda la atención del mundo. Sherlock sintió unas ganas extrañas nacidas de no sé dónde, de palmearle la espalda y de sonreírle, agradeciendo que estuviera allí. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y mirando al cuerpo tirado frente a ellos empezó a decir lo que observaba. Trato de concentrar todo su cerebro en ello, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo un par de veces a John anotando en su libreta, a John sonriendo mientras Greg murmuraba incoherencias a unos metros de ellos, a John mirándole a él con la misma energía de la primera vez que le vio. Esa noche pasó tres horas borrando toda su confusión, separándola de los datos del caso.

La sexta vez, Sherlock había seguido a un maleante que había terminado siendo demasiado escurridizo para ambos, y como consecuencia, John había terminado sangrando de un tajo en la frente. El tipo había terminado estampado de una patada en el suelo, inconsciente. Por alguna razón que no entendía, el detective había quedado congelado mirando al médico que se dedicaba a apretar la herida con un pañuelo. John le había mirado después de darse cuenta del silencio y había sonreído medio disculpándose por la torpeza de dejarse herir, medio queriendo relajar la cara de su compañero, que le miraba con preocupación para nada disimulada.

Sherlock no esperó llegar a casa para resetear su cerebro. En medio del mismo callejón, aun con un pie sobre el maleante, borró cada atisbo de pánico que le había inundado al ver la sangre en John.

DC


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS VECES QUE LO OLVIDÉ**

 **Por DarkCryonic**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **(No está beteado… así que cualquier fallo se quedará allí hasta la eternidad por falta de tiempo)**

La séptima que sintió ese cosquilleo molesto- la primera para él-fue en medio de la oficina de Lestrade, mientras hojeaban unas carpetas eligiendo casos que pudieran dejarlo quieto los días en que el inspector se tomaba unas necesitadas vacaciones.

John amontonaba entre sus manos los archivos que le había lanzado mientras intercambiaba palabras con el Inspector. Todo parecía normal, hasta que Lestrade tuvo la mala idea de pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de John en un gesto amistoso, mientras le recordaba que tenían un par de salidas al bar de siempre, que aún estaban en espera. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo pedía salir pronto del lugar. Agarrando todas las carpetas que aún estaban en la gaveta, salió de la oficina tirando a John sin siquiera despedirse y casi arrollando a Donovan en el pasillo.

Una vez en la calle, se echó a caminar apretando con toda su fuerza los folders mientras John le reclamaba su comportamiento. Se sentía enojado. Pasó todo el resto del día refunfuñando en el sofá, dándole la espalda al médico, que al comprender que no sacaría nada de su compañero, se dedicó a ordenar los casos, esperando que fueran lo suficientemente interesantes para tener a su compañero quieto.

 **-0-0-0-**

La octava vez que sintió el cosquilleo, la segunda vez para él, fue esa misma noche mientras molestaba a Donovan que había ido a buscar parte de los archivos por motivación propia. John la había mantenido en la puerta del piso, sin dejarla entrar totalmente ni acercarse a sus queridos casos sin resolver. Llevaban así unos 10 minutos.

 **-Greg autorizó que Sherlock trabajara en ellos. —** Dijo por tercera vez el médico, ya cansado de la perorata y de los improperios que pasaban por sobre su cabeza entre los rizados.

 **-¡El friki no puede llevarse todas las carpetas!—** Se quejó de nuevo la sargento.

 **-Deja de llamarlo así. —** Sentenció John agarrándola del brazo y empujándola levemente hacia la escalera, ya cansado de todo.

 **-Pero…**

 **-Largo...—** Murmuró el médico cerrando la puerta en la cara de la sargento y poniéndole seguro. Resopló enfadado y caminó a la cocina con su caminar firme que hacía resonar sus pasos. Sherlock se había quedado de pie en medio de la sala mirando el espectáculo con sus ojos grades y transparentes. Su corazón había saltado en su pecho, como cuando resolvía un caso. Y el cosquilleo en su cuerpo le había dejado confundido. Ok. Esto era algo diferente. Ahí estaba pasando algo. Y no era John, el clima o Lestrade en sus innecesarias vacaciones… menos aún, Donovan y sus tonterías. Era él…

 **-0-0-0-**

John caminaba hasta el salón con dos tazas de té, cuando encontró a Sherlock quieto en el mismo lugar en que lo había visto antes de echar a Donovan.

 **-¿Sherlock?—** Preguntó acercándose a él.

 **-¿John?—** Respondió mirándolo sorprendido.

 **-¿Té?**

Sherlock tomó la taza entre sus manos y se fue a sentar al sofá alejándose del médico con rapidez.

 **-¿Todo bien?—** Preguntó John viéndolo algo extrañado, al notar la fuga de Sherlock.

El pelinegro asintió levemente antes de subir sus piernas al sillón y sentarse lo más quieto posible mientras tomaba del té y miraba sus pies descalzos.

 **-0-0-0-**

La novena vez que sintió ese cosquilleo, la tercera para él, fue a la mañana siguiente. Estaba recostado en el sofá, arropado hasta las orejas con una gruesa manta y no estaba solo. Sus piernas descansaban sobre un John sentado y dormido, que tenía una de sus manos sobre una de sus piernas bajo la manta. Se removió levemente tratando de quitar sus extremidades sin despertarlo. Cuando lo hubo logrado, se sentó junto al médico y le miró fijamente por 5 minutos antes de escabullirse al baño. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco, pero por alguna razón no se sentía mal.

 **-0-0-0-**

La décima vez que se sintió inquieto- la cuarta para él- fue estando ellos dos sentados en una cuneta junto a un callejón, con Mycroft controlando el alboroto entre los bomberos y los policías. Él estaba quieto dejándose revisar por un John que no dejaba de murmurar contra todo el mundo, incluido él.

 **-Sabía que iba a terminar mal. Pero nunca me haces casos…**

 **-John, eso duele. —** Se quejó tratando de alejar las manos del médico que apretaban su frente.

 **-¡Claro que duele, idiota! Por eso te digo que no hagas cosas de ese estilo.**

 **-aushh…**

 **-Ahora tendrás una fea herida en tu frente, sólo porque terminaste cayendo de cabeza… ¿tenías que seguirlo también por el ducto de la ropa sucia? ¡No contestes!**

 **-¡John!**

 **-Claro que lo ibas a seguir… deberían prohibirte salir de casa. Quizás deba encadenarte al sofá…**

 **-Eso me gustará verlo. —** Dijo el mayor de los Holmes acercándose a ellos con su eterno paraguas negro entre sus manos.

 **-Acaso se te perdió la pastelería, Mycroft…**

 **-Hermanito, si no fueras tan descuidado, no tendría que venir a limpiar tus desastres.**

 **-¿Ahora le cuidas la casa a Lestrade?—** Preguntó con malicia el menor.

Mycroft sonrió dejando a Sherlock callado.

 **-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Greg, después que te deja jugar por el lugar.**

John que se había mantenido callado en el intercambio, se puso de pie tirando del abrigo de Sherlock para que se levantara con él.

 **-Vámonos a casa. —** Ordenó mirando al más alto que había tenido la intención de volver al centro del alboroto.

 **-Pero…**

 **-Si no quieres terminar en el hospital bajo observación, nos vamos ahora mismo. —** Sentenció el rubio. Mycroft soltó una risita a sus espaldas. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, listo para pelearse con su hermano de nuevo, cuando la mano de John tomó la suya y empezó a arrastrarlo.

 **-Pero John, las pruebas…**

 **-Que alguien más se encargue. Lo importante ya está hecho. —** Alegó de vuelta el rubio lanzándole una mirada enfadada y apretando aún más el agarre de su mano. Por alguna razón, Sherlock no se sintió incómodo. Era como si fuera común tomarse de las manos, lo que era ridículo, porque además de la vez que habían huido esposados, no había vuelto a repetirse.

Caminaron así hasta que llegaron a Baker Street.

 **-0-0-0**

La veinteava vez que sintió calor en su pecho, arrastraba a Sherlock por la calle de la mano. Este se mostraba tranquilo y cómodo con la escena. John trataba de no sonreír, o por lo menos, no hacerlo con Sherlock viéndolo de esa forma.

Al llegar a casa, subieron las escaleras en silencio. Ofreció hacer té antes de ver a Sherlock recostarse en el sofá sin quitarse el abrigo.

De vuelta en la sala, dejó las tazas en la mesa de centro, y levantando las piernas del detective se sentó en el sofá, dejándolas sobre sus piernas.

Ese fue el cosquilleo número cinco para Sherlock, la veinte y una para él.

 **-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?—** Preguntó.

 **-No.**

 **-¿Mientes?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Eso pensé. Recuerda no dormirte…**

Tomaron sus tazas de té mientras veían las noticias en la TV. Sherlock sin intenciones de olvidar. John aguantando las ganas de sonreír y gritar.

DC


End file.
